


Pheromones

by Moriarty_assbutt1



Category: Black Widow - Fandom, BlackFrost - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriarty_assbutt1/pseuds/Moriarty_assbutt1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew what it was, or what it could do. Natasha found out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pheromones

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are reading Broken Crown, and wondering why there hasn't been an update in a while, well, you can blame this fic right here.

With a long, drawn out sigh, Natasha Romanoff ran a hand through her wildly red curls, stifled a yawn and reached for her coffee cup, her lips pressing against the paper rim as she watched Jane Forster probe a large, spherical object. Her gloved hands jabbed at the icy blue surface as her brow drew together in a frown.

Their best bet was that it was from Jotunheim, debris left from the convergence. Jane and Thor had brought it over from London to be inspected at a SHIELD facility, but with the recent HYDRA infiltration, Stark’s lab had to do. Stark had practically picked the sphere right from Jane’s hands, he was so excited, calling Bruce all the way in India to, quote, ‘Fly his ass over to New York,’ to get a good look at the alien technology. But Stark had got more than he bargained for, as Thor’s little brat brother Loki had come along too. 

After Thor had gone to Asgard to find his brother on his father’s throne, Loki had been punished accordingly, stripped of his magic, and forced to follow Thor around Midgard, like a dog on a leash.   
It was safe to say that Loki wasn’t all that welcome at The Avengers Tower, but Thor and Loki were a package deal now, where Thor went, Loki followed, so he wasn’t exactly a threat anymore, and occasionally he even provided them with help when it came to identifying alien objects, or enchantments. Except for the sphere, one word that it was likely from Jotunheim, and he would not go near it.

And with Steve having brought Bucky into the fold, Stark’s tower had now become ‘Tony Starks home for nut-job ex-criminals.’   
She supposed she had been the first of them, Clint having brought her into SHIELD long ago, and if she had managed to redeem herself, then she couldn’t deny Loki or Bucky the same opportunity, no matter their pasts, because hers had been as messy as either of theirs.

She wasn’t completely comfortable with Living with an ex, but Bucky didn’t seem to remember much of their past together, so at least that made his presence bearable. She would just have to ignore the mornings that he decided to stroll into the kitchen shirtless, his mechanical arm catching the eyes of some of the guys, but his bare torso was what caught hers. She didn’t particularly wish to revisit old flames, no matter how long it had been since she had slept with anyone, but Bucky had always been so good to her. But the past was in the past, and for now Natasha was content to keeping comfort with the vibrator that she kept in the bottom drawer of her bedside table.

“This is unlike anything I have ever seen before.” Jane murmured with a small giggle of excitement, prompting Natasha out of her thought and back into the lab. “Seriously,” Jane turned to grin at her. “Even after the Chitauri invasion, nothing in the debris from that battle was this… complex.”

“What does it do?” Nat asked curiously, putting down her coffee cup and taking a tentative step forward.  
“No idea.” Jane turned back to the object, shaking her head in bemusement. “My best guess is that it is some kind of decoration, seeing as it doesn’t seem to actually do anything.”

“You know, Fitz and Simmons are pretty good with this sort of thing, maybe you should call them, get them to shed some light on the situation.” Nat suggested, picking at her nails disinterestedly. “I’m sure after the whole SHIELD debacle, they’d be begging for a project.”

“Nuh-uh.” Jane replied with a shake of her head and a twist of her lips. “I got here first, this baby is mine.”

“You’re an astrophysicist.” Natasha countered in her stoic manner, not giving away her amusement towards the scientist. “They’ve been legally trained for this kind of thing.”

“That may be.” Jane agreed, stroking her gloved hand over the sphere in search of engravings. “But which one of them has ever been to outer space?”

“OK.” Nat smiled behind Jane’s back. The woman’s pride over going to Asgard was endearing, and Nat couldn’t help but be a little jealous, who wouldn’t want to go to Asgard? “What about Dr. Reed Richards? Hell, Stark’s basically gone to outer space in that damn wormhole, although I wouldn’t mention it to the poor guy.”

“Stark.” Jane muttered, seeming to realise something as her eyes widened and her jaw clenched. “That ass, he was supposed to be helping me with this! I’ve been stuck feeling up this goddamn ball, and he’s god knows where!”

“I’m surprised you actually expected him to stick around.” Natasha shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest.” He gets all excited about these things at first, but when he sees it’s not going anywhere he retreats to his basement to work on his suits or something.”

“Ass.” Jane muttered again. She looked up to the ceiling and gave a weary sigh. “Jarvis?”

“Yes, Miss Foster?” The robot/butler replied. With all her computer genius, Natasha still couldn’t seem to get her head around Tony’s automated manservant. It was like the thing had thoughts and emotions, and even though it was amusing to watch Bucky jump every time the voice came through the sound system, or Loki and Thor stare up at the ceiling in bewilderment, she herself felt a little unsettled at times.

“Could you please tell me where Stark is right now?”

“He is currently at work in the basement, Miss Foster.” Jarvis paused, and Natasha swore it was as though he was thinking about his next words, and she wouldn’t be surprised if it turned out that Jarvis had been a guy that Tony paid and locked in a room with a microphone and security camera monitors. “He is working on a new suit, so the environment may be hazardous.”

Jane scoffed and made her way to the door, muttering under her breath about Tony being ‘Unfair’ and ‘Lazy.’  
Get used to it Natasha thought as she watched Jane go, her lips curling in amusement as she got out her phone and opened her Tetris app. If she was going to be left alone in the lab, she sure as hell wasn’t going to stand around idly until Jane came back.

She missed her old jobs, when SHILED would contact her, send her away for a couple of weeks undercover, and she’d come back to a very satisfied Fury and relieved Clint. But all that was gone. SHIELD in ruins, Fury supposedly dead, and Clint in recovery still, having a god in your brain would do that to you, and if he knew… if he knew that Loki lived with them now… It was probably best that he was locked up in a secret treatment facility, where the information would never get to him. It was a lucky thing that HYDRA had never touched the place.

So now here she was, watchman in the lab facility, well, it was certainly more dangerous that sitting on the couch in the lounge and playing Mario Cart with Sam, that was for sure.

About forty-five minutes had passed, and Jane had not returned, neither had Stark, although there was not much of a surprise there.  
Natasha stashed her phone back into her pocket, wondering whether it was worth asking JARVIS to see what the hell was taking them so long. She supposed Jane had given up hope on pulling Stark out of his man cave, and had gone to find Selvig or Banner instead. Even though Bruce had vowed never to go near the sphere, not until knowing it didn’t release any harmful radiation, and Eric Selvig wasn’t exactly in the best state of mind, after having a god in his brain, though that was an understatement, even Clint hadn’t gone running round Stonehenge in his birthday suit.

She sighed and walked over to the Jane’s workstation to get a better look at the sphere. Natasha was renowned for adapting to new situations, new alien weaponry, new surroundings; she even killed a bunch of Chitauri with their own gun. She learned, picked up on things easily, so maybe she could find something about this object that no one else could.

She let her hands hover over the surface of the sphere, barely touching, yet still able to sense the frosty temperature beneath her fingertips. Her phone buzzed suddenly in her pocket, and in her surprise, her hands smacked down against the sphere. A curt gasp escaped her lips when she realised her hands where stuck there, the cold biting her skin as she endeavoured to pull her hands free.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” She hissed, her eyes widening when she saw thick white smoke begin to emerge from the object, seeping from newly formed cracks in the surface. The sphere was far too heavy to lift, her hands were stuck, all she could do was stand in place and hold her breath, but it was futile. The alien substance filled the room until Natasha couldn’t keep her breath any longer, and she finally relented, finding the smoke strangely easy to inhale. It did not sting to breathe, unlike most poisonous gasses she had encountered over the years, and was almost like air, but opaque. It dissipated not long afterwards, until the room was clear, and Natasha’s hands slipped off the surface of the sphere, falling onto the table with a thud.

“Jarvis?” She called, frantically rummaging through a drawer to find a blood pressure monitor.

“Yes, Ms Romanoff, how may I be of assistance?”

“Check the labs air for pollutants, poisons, toxins anything alien, and anything harmful.” Natasha slipped the monitors band around her bicep, tapping her foot as she impatiently waited for it to expand and tighten.

“Nothing seems out of the ordinary, Ms Romanoff. Would you like me to check again?”

Natasha paused, watching the monitor screen as the band deflated. ‘114.’ Normal.

“That can’t be possible.” She muttered. 

“I do not detect any harmful gasses Ms Romanoff. Although it may be wise to take a shower, just to be cautious.”

Natasha shot the ceiling a hateful glance, as though she was actually looking at the automated butler. He wasn’t wrong though, a shower would be safe, and it would give her a little peace of mind, as well as a reason to get out of the goddamned lab.

Natasha hastily gathered herself, taking a deep breath and wiping her hands on her pants, before making her way to leave. Her room was only five floors up, but to get there she had to go up the north wing elevator, which meant having to go through the lounge where most of the towers residents spent their time, and Nat wasn’t exactly in the mood for talking to anybody, especially after her monumental freak out over practically nothing.

Thor, Sam and Steve where sitting on the couch when she entered, absorbed in a heated game of Mario Cart. Sam was beating their asses, as Thor nor Steve were particularly accustomed to the game.   
Natasha quickly spotted Loki, sprawled across Tony’s armchair, his left leg resting over the armrest haphazardly, presenting his crotch for all to see, and honestly, it was hard not to look at it. His attention was focused solely on his book, well, that was until she took a step further into the room, he inhaled slowly, his natural scowl deepening as he did so, and his gazed flitted up to meet hers, his lips parted. His expression seemed to change from one of indifference to complete bewilderment.   
Natasha scowled at him, uncomfortable with his newfound fascination with her, she preferred it when he ignored her completely.

“Who’s winning?” Natasha asked the three gamers, her head turning sharply from Loki’s direction to face them.

“Who d’ya think?” Sam grinned at her, swerving on his seat and waving his arms around as if he thought it would help his progress, it seemed to be working, she supposed. She turned to attention to Thor, who was frowning at the screen in confusion.

“Thor, when you see Jane, tell her I’ve left the lab for a moment, so the sphere is unattended.”

Thor glanced darkly at his brother, who still stared at Natasha as if she were some sort of puzzle to be solved. She hated it. “I will tell her.” Thor smiled at her, the distraction causing him to fall off the side of the rainbow road. He muttered some incoherent curse and thumped the side of the control in anger.

Natasha smiled and thanked him, and turned to leave, shooting Loki one last quizzical look before she disappeared behind the doorway. Maybe the sphere had done something to alter her appearance, and Thor, Sam and Steve had been either too absorbed in their game, or too polite to say anything. But there was something about the way that he had looked at her, somewhat, dare she say it, lustful. Natasha cringed at the thought, man, all the compliments on her appearance must have been getting to her head. There was no way that Loki could ever look at her in any other way than contemptuously. He still resented her for besting him in the helicarrier, and since moving into the Avengers Tower, he had endeavoured to make that known to her. So what had changed?

She walked down the empty hallway towards the elevator to take her to her room. That was until she heard the soft padding of footsteps following her. She paused, as did the footsteps, and so she turned around to face her stalker, but there was no one to be seen.

“I must be losing my mind.” She muttered under her breath, and turned back. Before she could fully turn back, however, her body was violently pushed backwards against the wall, her arms pinned at her sides by a pair of long, elegant hands. “Loki.” She managed to choke out in surprise.

The god stood before her, his pupils blown wide as he gazed at her the way that he had done in the lounge. Yep, lustful, it was definitely lustful. “What dark magic is this?” He rasped, and he leant into her, his nose nuzzling against the nape of her neck as he took a long inhale.

“What the hell?” Natasha exclaimed, pushing Loki away from her forcefully. “What are you doing?”

“Please, Agent Romanoff.” He whined, moving to close the distance between them once more, this time his hands rested on her hips. “I need you.”

All Natasha could do was stare at him in confusion and shock as he moved one hand down to the zipper of her pants, his lips feathering over the bare skin of her shoulder.  
Suddenly everything became rather hazy, her energy fuelled by a surprisingly strong feeling of desire. She knew it was wrong to want him in return, but that was what made it so exciting, right? With her lack of missions lately, and alien invasions, life had become a little boring, so what was the harm in a little danger?

No, no, no. Natasha this is your desire talking, not your head. Just because you’re not getting any lately, doesn’t mean you have to get it with someone who tried to kill you and half the earths population!

But then his lithe fingers found their mark, making her knee’s go weak, and her judgement questionable. He was so desperate for her, practically begging, and though she didn’t exactly know what had caused this turn of events, frankly, she didn’t really care. He was like putty in her hands. Fuck it.

Natasha grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away, gazing at Loki with hooded eyes. Fine, if she was going to do this she was going to do it her way. “Come with me.” She murmured, her voice husky with lust.

Loki followed without hesitation, trailing hot on her heels as she led him by the wrist to the closest room. Natasha was too impatient to go to her own, so she found a door a pushed her way in.

It was Bruce’s room, not his bedroom, but his ‘sanctuary.’ Tony had built it when they had all began moving in, it worked as both an office space and a quiet place for Bruce to escape if anything got a little too stressful. Equipped with a glass desk that was situated in front of a wall of glass that overlooked the city, a leather couch and a yoga mat in the corner, as well as an abundance of potted plants. Technically anyone could go there, since Bruce spent most of his time in India, but Natasha never thought she would fuck anyone in there.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Loki was on her. His hands grasped at her waist, moving to her ass as her claimed her lips with his. It was so strange, so unexpected and risky that it elicited a slow thrum to begin between her legs. Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers pulling on his black locks. She pulled his head back so their lips parted, gasping for breath as she whispered, “The desk.”

Loki moved swiftly and without question, hoisting her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her to the glass desk. He sat her onto the surface, reclaiming her lips once more, and moaning against her as his trembling fingers moved up her top, brushing against her bare skin and worked at the clasp of her bra.

“What have you done to me?” He asked, his lips still pressed against hers as though he never wished for them to part.

“Nothing.” Natasha gasped, her fingers fiddling with the buttons of his crisp white shirt with urgency.

“I want you so badly, Agent.” He moaned, taking her hand and moving it so she could feel just how much he did. Damn, he was going to break those jeans if she didn’t get them off him soon.

She unbuckled his belt and slipped her hand into his pants, taking him in hand. And it seemed he hadn’t quiet gotten used to the Midgardian concept of underwear, she smirked and looked up at him beneath her lashes. He looked down at her, his eyes wide, as though he too couldn’t quite believe what was going on, yet he began to shrug off his shirt, never breaking eye contact with the assassin.   
Natasha pulled her top over her head, now in nothing but her bra and jeans, she felt more exposed than ever under his curious gaze. Loki gently pushed her back onto the desk, her back meeting the cold glass of the desk, and causing her skin to erupt in gooseflesh. The god pulled down her jeans, his lips trailing after the material, kissing the bare skin of her thighs until her pants were off and he stood to marvel at the Agent, in nothing but her underwear, watching him from where she lay on the glass. His cock strained against the fabric of his pants, so she had to wonder why he was taking so damn long to fuck her.

“Well, come on then.” She muttered, impatient and somewhat breathless.

With a snarl, he ripped her laced panties from their place, tossing them to the side, and bent down, lifting her legs over his shoulders as he pressed his lips to her cunt. His nose buried in her hairs as his tongue licked at her folds, his hands grasping at her thighs, and all she could do was writhe in pleasure beneath him. It was heaven, her back arched and she fought to keep herself from moaning his name, lest someone hear them, she was doing well, that was, until she felt his fingers enter her, his thumb run circles over her clit. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, dragging her nails over his scalp as she did so, and he keened in response to the sensation.  
“Good boy, Loki.” Natasha gasped, throwing her head back as he brought her to an orgasm. Well, now she certainly knew why they called him silver-tongue.

She lay there, flushed and panting on the glass table, completely boneless, but Loki was not finished yet. He lapped up her juices and feathered kisses up her abdomen, licking a stripe up the valley of her breasts and finally capturing her lips again. She could taste herself on his tongue, his face smeared with her arousal, and again she could feel the steady thrum in her cunt, wanting more from him. With her legs wrapped around his waist, she pushed his jeans down with her feet, taking his length in her hand and slowly stroking up and down. He keened under her touch, moaning against her neck as he bucked his hips to increase the friction.

He positioned the head of his cock at her entrance, and with a deep thrust he entered her, the fat head of his cock hitting all the right places, filling her perfectly. She cried out his name and he moaned along with her, fucking her with deep, urgent thrusts. It had been so long since she had been so close to anyone, so intimate, and now, with Loki moaning over her, his teeth biting at her neck, she didn’t think of how strange it was, she couldn’t, all she could think about was how fucking perfect he felt.   
His thumb rubbed against her clit, and her back arched in pleasure, and she bucked her hips to meet his thrusts. Damn, he was good.

“On your back.” She panted, pushing Loki to lie on the table, and he did as she said, followed where she lead. Putty in her hands. She climbed on top of him, positioning her hips over his cock. She paused to look at him, splayed out across the desk, presented perfectly for her, flushed and sweaty, his chest rising and falling with shallow breaths as he stared back at her, his eyes almost black with how wide his pupils had grown. 

With an impatient growl, he grasped her hips and brought her down onto his cock, his head lolling back and hitting the glass as he shouted at the sensation of her wrapped around his length. Natasha clicked her tongue and grabbed his hands away from her hips, holding them in place above his head. “Do as I say, Loki. Don’t move, and don’t come until I say you can.”

He whined, his hips bucking up to her, and even as she moved her hands away to circle her clit, he held his in place. The muscles in his arms strained as he fought to keep them in place, his hands balled into fists. 

Natasha circled her hips, sliding her cunt up and down on his shaft. She threw back her head with a low, guttural moan as she reached her second climax, her muscles tightening around Loki’s cock. Loki’s jaw tensed as he pleaded with a hiss. “Please- fuck- please, Natasha.” She clicked her tongue and scratched her nails down his chest, Loki snarled but yet he kept his arms in place. “Agent.” He corrected himself. “Agent, please, I need to.”

“You can come now, Loki.” Natasha crooned, breathless and panting as she rode out the last of her orgasm. 

Loki shot up, sitting upright as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hips bucking upwards as he came. He muffled his cry of pleasure in her red curls, spilling his seed into her, hot and thick. 

“What are you?” He murmured, lazily into her curls. “You cannot be human.”

She laughed, taking his chin in her fingers and claiming his lips. “Well, I think I just found out what the sphere does.”

Loki frowned at her, his eyes widening in realisation. “Some sort of pheromone.” He muttered. 

“I’m guessing it only works on Jotuns.” Natasha grinned, biting at his bottom lip.

“What will you do with it?” 

“Take it to the fridge, lock it away.” She replied, trailing circles with her fingertips over his chest. Loki’s jaw tensed and she smirked up at him. “That’s what the others would do anyway. I might just keep it to myself, and have a little fun from time to time.”

Loki grinned, his eye hooded with lust as he grabbed her ass. “I wouldn’t be too opposed to that.”


End file.
